


Punishment

by DLanaDHZ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Arthur learned of Merlin’s gifts, Merlin had worried Arthur would be upset with him for hiding it. And that’s when work usually stopped, somewhere between orders and insults. Yes. This was punishment. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Shortly after Arthur learned of Merlin's gifts, it became apparent that not only would he keep it a secret from the king, but he was overjoyed at the idea of his manservant possessing these abilities. He didn't bother hiding his glee at the prospect of what a wizard could do with a simple muttering. Where Merlin had worried Arthur would be pissed or upset with him for hiding the secret, Arthur continued to assure the younger male that his feelings were quite the opposite.

Still, as Merlin began cleaning Arthur's room that morning, working out stains and spills the prince had caused from his meals, he was certain Arthur was punishing him. And as another chalice of wine fell onto the rug, his thoughts were confirmed.

"Oops. I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm so clumsy today. Don't worry. Just use your magic to get it out. I'm sure it'll be fine," the prince said lazily. Merlin sighed and looked up at his prince.

"Of course, my lord," he replied sarcastically. "But would you rather I used them to work out your face? It must be dirty from all the shit you spew out of it."

And that's when work usually stopped, somewhere between orders and insults, as Arthur would remind Merlin how much he enjoyed what came out of his royal mouth while Merlin leaned against a wall, a bed post, a table, or the floor itself. Arthur also made use of Merlin's magic here… because in the end, it was all just another mess for Merlin to clean up.

Yep. This was definitely punishment.


End file.
